


New Beginnings

by 1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Oblivious, Poly Angels, Sequel, and sabina is just used to it, beginning of the relationship, elena starts training, im bad at coming up with tags, polyamorous, where jane and elena try to comprehend liking two people at once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind/pseuds/1FantasticBeastThatYouCantFind
Summary: Takes place directly after the end of the movie. As Elena begins her Angel training, Sabina and Jane try to figure out their feelings for each other and Elena.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	New Beginnings

Back at HQ, Jane walked in on Sabina's door just as she had finished zipping up her suitcase.

"Oh, are you leaving already", asked Jane, feeling a bit let down at the realization that they might already be parting ways for the moment.

"Mission's over", Sabina shrugged. "This is where we part ways until we get passed around to each other again. That's how the game works."

"Sure is"

Sabina smiled. "It was nice of you to drop in and say goodbye, though."

"Hmm?"

"That's why you're here, right?"

Jane caught herself. "That's right. Saying goodbye"

"Great! I've never made a friend when a mission is over. Now I have you and Elena!"

"Never?"

"Well, usually by the end, i'm in the bed with the other angel or they push me off a roof"

Jane laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to stay until tomorrow? Elena's asleep so you won't be able to say goodbye until tonight"

Sabina sighed. "She looks so pretty when she's asleep" Jane deflated a little after hearing hearing her say that. "But I need to go. You have my number. Can you give it to her? I know you're staying with her while she trains and I want to stay in touch with you guys"

"Sure thing." Jane and Sabina shook hands. "Goodbye, then."

Before Sabina could leave, however, Bosley burst in the room. "Great news! Charlie approved mine and Jane's proposal!"

"What proposal", asked Sabina.

"You know", said Jane, while giving Sabina a look telling her to go along with it. "The proposal for you, me, and Elena to become a permanent team"

Sabina nodded. "Yes, that proposal! I'm glad that happened!"

"Glad you're excited", said Bosley. "Now if you excuse me, another Bosley and I are about to drink until we're dead"

"Which one?"

"Wouldn't you like to know", she teased before exiting the room.

"Surprise!", said Jane. "No more being passed around the circuit! We're all friends and on the same team!"

To Jane's surprise, Sabina could only say "I think I need to go back to my apartment."

Jane had offered to drive Sabina to her apartment, which she accepted. The whole drive was certainly awkward, as neither of them said a word. Jane simply sat there and stewed. She figured Sabina would be a lot more ecstatic upon hearing the news but so far, she hadn't gotten any sort of reaction from her. When they pulled up to her building, Jane asked in a spur of the moment, "Can I stay the night?"

"What?"

"Other than Angel HQ, I don't actually have a place to stay. I just hop from place to place. So, if it's okay with you..."

"Yeah, of course. I haven't had anyone in that guest room for a while so this should be a nice change of pace."

"Great."

"Great."

There was more silence between the two of them but just as Sabina reached for the door-handle, Jane leaned in and kissed her. However, it was cut short when she realized that Sabina was not reciprocating the kiss. Jane pulled away and saw Sabina had a look of shock on her face. "Sabina, I'm so so sorry."

"What? No. It's okay."

Jane didn't hear Sabina. She was too busy rambling. "I'm sorry I just did that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the proposal. It's just I really loved spending time with you during the mission."

"Jane, you didn't do anything wrong"

"And I guess I just misread whatever vibe I thought you were giving off and I-"

"Wait, what", Sabina interrupted. She was not prepared for what Jane had just said. "What do you mean you 'misread my vibe'?"

"It's Elena" Jane was still shaken up. "It wasn't me you were flirting with. It was Elena, right?"

"It wasn't", Sabina said quickly, before realizing how it sounded. "I mean, it was but it wasn't. It was also you."

Jane's fright was replaced with confusion. "So you were flirting with both of us? At the same time?"

"Jane, there's something I need to tell you. I am... polyamorous. It means I'm open to dating more than one person at once."

"So, what? You can just hook up with whoever who want when you're already in a relationship?"

"Yeah but only if the other person or people I'm with give me that okay. So like, if you and I were dating and I wanted to date Elena, I'd only do if if you gave me the go-ahead"

"Would the people besides you also be dating each other?"

"Only if they wanted to"

Jane rubbed her head. "This is all so confusing"

"It's really not if you give it some time" Sabina reached over and held Jane's hand. "Do you want to give it time?" This time, Sabina initiated the kiss and Jane pulled away in shock. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just having trouble understanding this whole thing"

"It's okay. A lot of people don't really get it" However, Sabina grew concerned the more Jane remained silent. "Does it bother you that I like Elena too?"

"I don't think so" Jane sighed. "I think... I also like her?"

"Well, there you go then. It's perfectly normal to like more than one person at once"

"Yes but I've never been in a relationship with more than one person."

"Well, then start slow." Sabina held Jane's cheeks. "Start with me." Jane stared at her, unsure of what to say. "Is that what you want?"

Jane smiled. "Of course it is" Sabina smiled back and then leapt onto Jane and kissed her yet again. Jane started to return the kiss but pulled Sabina off her. "Not right here. In the apartment"

"Right. Yes. Apartment. There's beds in there."

"Well, the tradition continues", said Sabina, working on an omelet the next morning. "I ended up in bed with another Angel"

"And I pushed you off the roof and we ended the mission as friends", said Jane, sitting at Sabina's table. "So I guess I'm the trifecta" Sabina went over to the table, handed Jane her plate, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, love" They were halfway through breakfast when she asked "Can I ask why you didn't seem excited that we're all a permanent team?"

"I am excited. Don't get me wrong. I'm just... afraid, I guess. Like what if you guys felt weirded out by the way I felt? It'd be kinda awkward being on a team together."

Jane threw an arm around Sabina. "It's worked out so far, hasn't it?"

"I guess it has"

Jane finished eating and got up to leave. "Are you sure you don't want to help train Elena today?"

"I need a me day. Besides, it's just one day. I'll come by and help all the time."

"Baby, are you just nervous to see Elena?"

Sabina scoffed. "I just like to unwind after missions." Jane raised an eyebrow. "And I am a bit nervous to see Elena, yes"

"Aw, that's cute", said Jane, leaning down and kissing Sabina's forehead. "You don't need to tell her right away. Just drop some hints"

"Are you gonna drop some hints?"

Jane shrugged. "Maybe"

"So if she picks up on the fact that we both like her and that we're dating?"

"Like you said. Let's start slowly"

"How's my soon-to-be permanent teammate?", asked Elena, seeing Jane walk in.

"You don't have to say 'permanent'", said Jane. "We're all just teammates"

Elena ran up to Jane and ambushed her with a hug. "I know but I'm just really excited"

"How was your first day of training", asked Jane, even though they were only halfway through the day. Elena didn't bother to correct her.

"Well, Danica taught how to be a good getaway driver... over and over and over again"

"Don't worry. The driving test is always the hardest part" Jane caught herself. "Wait, you can fight, right?" Elena nodded. "Okay, then the rest shouldn't be so hard"

"Ronda starts teaching me today. Wanna help me practice?"

"Sure thing" Elena got into position as Jane removed her leather jacket, revealing her tank top. Elena's jaw dropped as froze and stared at Jane.

Jane noticed her and let out a small laugh. "Wow, Elena. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been driven mad just because I have shoulders"

"Whaaaat, Elena squealed. "That's ridiculous. I just thought that you look pretty" Jane felt like her heart was about to give out. "The tank top, I mean! That top looks pretty." Elena awkwardly leaned against the wall in an attempt to look confident. Jane simply stared at her in mild confusion. The two stood there in silence for a bit, waiting for the other to make some sort of move or begging for some sort of distraction. Thankfully, their prayers were answered when a voice rang out.

"SURPRISE! I MADE BROWNIES!"

Sabina stood in the doorway, holding a plate of brownies, and wearing a large smile. Jane took a deep sigh of relief and Elena ran towards Sabina with open arms. "Wait!", yelled Sabina, as Elena stopped in her tracks. She placed the plate on a nearby chair. "Okay, now hug me" Elena wrapped her arms around Sabina and gave her a large smooch on the cheek. 

"I thought you weren't coming today"

"I lied! I want to surprise you! With brownies!"

"Thank you for that", said Jane, taking a few from the plate.

"Tell me everything that happened so far"

"Not much", said Elena. "Jane was about to help me practice fighting."

"Oh, she was? Well, that's pretty ne-" Suddenly, Sabina threw a fist toward Elena to try and demonstrate a surprise attack. Elena blocked the move and put her in an arm lock. "Nice reflexes, Laney"

"I'm not gonna let you go until you promise to stop calling me 'Laney'"

"We're still going to call you 'Laney'", said Jane. "And you don't get brownies until you accept that"

Elena groaned and let go of Sabina. "Hand them over"

Sabina and Elena talked for as long as they could until Elena had to continue training. Jane would join in the conversation every now and then but was a bit nervous to interact after what happened with Elena earlier. She would be jealous of Sabina if she didn't notice Elena's awkward Freudian slip from before. She knew Elena liked her. What she was trying to figure out was whether she liked Sabina or if she was just trying to be a good friend. If it was the former, then everything would work out and they'd all be together. If it was the latter, then it would break Sabina's heart.

"I think she likes me", said Sabina, a few days later at her apartment. "She's giving off a vibe recently"

Jane nodded and the only noise she could make was "Mm-hmm".

"You want Filipino tonight? Cause I'm buying and if you want Filipino..."

"Mm-hmm"

Sabina placed their forheads together so there was no way Jane could avoid eye contact. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I don't know what you mean", Jane muttered.

"I pay attention, babe. And you've seemed mostly off lately"

"Mostly?"

"Except late at night but that's not important. But you've been a little off ever since that first day of-" Sabina took a step away from Jane. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No, Sab. Nothing-"

"Jane, you can tell me. It's okay. I know you've got a thing for her."

"Babe, nothing happened. She just accidentally said I looked pretty and then she got all flustered"

To Jane's surprise, Sabina started smiling. "Babe... Elena likes you"

Jame smiled back and began to squeal. "I know! I'm so happy!"

"How come you were afraid to tell me?"

Jane sighed. "I thought that if I told you then you would began to spiral trying to figure out what she thinks of you"

Sabina sat down next to Elena and began to speak rapidly. "I mean, if she likes you then it's like 'Hey! She likes one of us'!. But if she doesn't like me, then maybe she'll stop liking you because we're dating! And if that happens, then the whole team dynamic is going to get really weird! And if that happens, I'll have to leave the team and get reassigned! I'll probably have to work with Natalie, Dylan, and Alex again and I don't want to do that! Everyone loves them for some reason but I honestly hate them so much! I can't go back to that, Jane!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jane began to rub Sabina's back. "It's going to be okay, babe. We're taking things slow, remember"

Sabina rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "I know."

"You still want Filipino?"

"To be honest, I need so much pancit right now."

"Great, because you said you're buying"

"But I'm distraught. Do I still have to pay for it?"

"We'll split"

Sabina let out a long, loud groan. "Fine"

Elena was about halfway through her six week Angel training when she decided to visit Sabina one night. Jane decided to spend the night at a movie since they didn't want Elena knowing that the two of them were dating. They didn't want her getting distracted by this sort of thing while she was training. She was doing so well and she didn't need to be thrown off. 

"Are you sure she couldn't spend time with us?"

"I'm sorry, Laney. She was just really adamant on seeing Frozen 2 alone"

"We could've gone together", asked Elena, slightly pleading. "I wanna know if Elsa gets a girlfriend"

"Jane didn't want us to hear her sing along"

"That would've been adorable, though"

Sabina chuckled. At this point, it seemed like Elena should start wearing a shirt that said "I LIKE JANE KANO" in big bold letters.

"How's training going so far?"

"Right now, I'm the only one who's good at bomb disarming"

"Nice!" The two gave each other a high-five. "Ya know what this calls for? Ice cream." Sabina opened the freezer door and reached in for the ice cream... unaware that Elena was behind her also reaching in. Her arm rested on Sabina's shoulder and the two of them stood there completely still until one of them spoke.

"I'm honestly freezing right now", said Sabina. "Can we please get the ice cream and close the freezer?"

"Sorry", said Elena, embarrassed. They two took out the ice cream and closed the freezer before awkwardly eating at the table. The two sat in silence for a bit and Elena started to be reminded of the time something similar happened with Jane. However, as the night went on, things became gradually less awkward. They talked and played Mario Kart and even lip synced to the Cats soundtrack. By the time Elena had to leave, they were both disappointed. They wanted the night to last forever but they didn't want to let the other know.

"It's nice to see you", said Elena. The two hugged each other goodbye but just as she opened the door, Sabina abruptly spoke.

"Wanna hear a fun fact?

Elena closed the door. "Sure" She was eager to talk to Sabina some more. "I'd love to"

"Tilda Swinton is in a polyamorous relationship"

"What does that mean?"

"Polyamorous means that you date more than one person at once. But only if your other partners consent to it so that way it isn't cheating"

Elena had an idea of what Sabina was trying to say but didn't want to make to quick of a leap. "That's cool"

"Yeah, so like Tilda Swinton is married with kids but is also dating an artist name Sandro Kopp"

"I guess that is a fun fact", Elena remarked. "So it's like an open relationship?"

"I mean some could be. But there's some poly couples who keep it closed off and only date each other. They're Polyfidelitous"

"Would you ever want to be in a poly relationship?"

"Maybe. You?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'll ever be given an opportunity to find out" Sabina was disappointed that Elena didn't give out a more definitive answer. She would have to find out later.

"Sorry about that. I know you need to go"

"It's okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The two gave each other yet another goodbye hug. Then, without warning, Elena quickly pecked Sabina on the lips.

Sabina was speechless. Elena put her hands on her head and wore a look of shock once she realized what she had done. "Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Sabina, I am so sorry" Before Sabina could respond and reassure her, Elena threw the door open and ran out. Jane was approaching the top of the stairs when Elena ran past her.

"What happened", asked Jane.

Jane and Sabina quickly drove to Angel HQ to explain everything to Elena. However, much to their dismay, when they walked into her room, they saw her taking a swig of Bacardi.

"Aw, guys", Elena drunkingly exclaimed. "You care about me. You came here after I got all panicky."

"Elena, you shouldn't be getting drunk the night before training", said Jane, grabbing the bottle from her.

"Give back", Elena slurred. "I had to pay for that. There's like no booze in this place"

"There's alcohol everywhere in HQ, Elena."

"Not in this room. The most I could find was that old bottle over on the dresser and I can't tell if it's whiskey or perfume"

Sabina walked over to the dresser and chugged the whole thing. "It's perfume", she coughed.

"Exactly. There's nothing. Now gimme back rum" Jane held the bottle over her head so that Elena couldn't reach it.

"Elena, is this because of me", asked Sabina. "I didn't get to explain but you didn't-"

"It's not you, Sabina", said Elena, jumping for the bottle. "It's both of you"

"What is that supposed to mean", asked Jane. 

Elena stopped jumping and grabbed Jane's face and pulled her down in eye level. However, Jane still held her arm up as high as she could, putting her in an uncomfortable and awkward position. "Jane, lemme tell you thing. You are so tall and beautiful and smart and just so cool. You are so powerful and passionate and outspoken." She pulled Jane in and kissed her before releasing her and walked over to Sabina and held her face. "And you!"

"You don't need to hold our faces, Laney. We're listening to what you're saying"

Elena ignored her. "I don't even think I need to tell you. I think you're hot as shit! You're so charming and really funny and so soft and gentle and kind and just..." She let out a long groan and walked away and threw herself on her bed. Sabina and Jane walked over to the side of her bed. "Leave me alone"

"We're not just gonna walk away after that, Elena", said Jane.

"Keep talking", said Sabina.

"I am in love with the both of you", Elena said, somewhat incomprehensible, as half her face was pressed against the mattress. "And it's really hard because we're all going to be on a team together. And it's like 'do they feel the same' and I'm pretty sure you two are a thing"

"What, uh, makes you think that", asked Sabina.

"I don't know", she slurred. "You two spend every minute with each other. I don't wanna feel alone. I love spending time with you guys"

"Elena, we'll talk about this tomorrow", said Jane. "For now, just get some sleep"

"Can you guys stay here", asked Elena, teary-eyed. "Please?"

Before Jane could say anything, Sabina hopped onto the mattress beside Elena. Jane walked to the other side and laid down, with Elena between her and Sabina.

Elena woke up the next morning, surprised to find herself sandwiched between Sabina and Elena with both their arms over her. Elena was nervous but didn't want the moment to end so she simply closed her eyes and let it play out.

"Oh, shit. Morinin', Laney", came Sabina's soft voice, prompting Elena to look over at her. "You pretending to still be asleep too?"

"Are you guys awake too", asked Jane. "You want to just stay here until Elena has to leave?"

"Sure thing", said Sabina.

"Guys, what's going on? Why are we cuddling?"

"Because we're dating", said Jane.

"Okay, but why am in this?"

"Because... we're dating", said Sabina. "Wait, do you remember what happened last night?"

Elena rubber her head. "I remember that you guys got in the bed and then I think I blacked out after that. Jane and Sabina both groaned as they sat up and put their heads against the wall. "What'd I say?"

"Nothing, Elena", said Jane. "Just get up. Sabina and I are gonna have to repeat everything we said last night"

Elena sat up between them and look at them both nervously. "What's going on?"

Sabina took a deep breath. "Ok, remember last night before you left? I was telling you about poly couples?" Elena nodded. "Well, that's because Jane and I... are dating"

Elena put her hands in her head. "Oh, god"

Jane began stroking her hair. "Elena, you didn't do anything wrong"

"This is just what happened last night too", said Sabina. "And like last night, I will reassure you by telling you that we also want to date you"

Elena lifted her head. "What?"

"Where did you think I was going when I mentioned the poly relationships?"

"You drunkingly admitted last night that you're in love with the both of us", said Jane. "And we feel the same way about you"

"Why wouldn't we? You're beautiful and smart as hell and just so adorable"

The two of them held her hands and Jane spoke "So what do you-"

Elena didn't even wait for Jane to finish. "Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She pulled the other two in for a hug which the gladly obliged.

"This is exactly what happened last night", said Sabina. "Except I guess you blacked out"

The three of them wanted to saty in this moment for as long as they could. "Wait", said Jane. "What time is it?"

Elena looked at her phone. "Oh, shit! I gotta go! We'll talk later!" Elena ran out of the room. "Bye!"

"Bye, Laney! Kick their asses!", called Sabina.

"Bye, Love!" Good luck!, called Jane. "So what would you like to do now", asked Jane sensually. However, when she looked over at Sabina, she realized that she had already fallen back asleep. "Good point", she said, before laying back down beside her.


End file.
